Raven the Wolf
Raven the Wolf is a dark blue wolf with blue hair and black highlights, blue eyes, and has a strange past. Her outfits consist of a black mini skirt, black boots, and a black corset. Raven was created on the Space Colony Ark, along side Shadow the Hedgehog, to become another ultimate lifeform, although 'Project: Raven' succeed in making an never aging wolf, as well as the ultimate fighting machine, they had to put her to the ultimate test: taking care of Maria. When Dr. Robotnik put Raven into the room with the young Maria, they didn't know what to expect, but were shocked and surprised when Raven was helping Maria, whether it being her playing with blocks, drawing, or giving piggyback rides. After Maria grew up, Raven stayed by her side, and even became friends with Shadow after he was created. When G.U.N. came to stop 'Project: Shadow' and 'Project: Raven', Maria, Raven, and Shadow ran. After Maria was shot, and sent Raven and Shadow to Earth, Raven continuesly punch the side of the escape pod, causing her hands to bleed and Shadow to make her stop, she realizes that her best friend isn't coming back. When Shadow is put into his slumber, Raven wanders the world, hoping and praying that everything was only a dream. When Sonic and co. come to the world Raven is in, she instantly feels more alone, wishing Shadow was with her to help her, or that Maria was still among them. When Raven first runs into Eggman, he instantly captures her, thinking she is with Sonic, but is confused when she claims she doesn't know him. Even through her protests, Eggman takes her back to his lab and puts an arm guard on her left arm and a leg guard on her right leg, with wires attached to a special headband that can make Raven controllable, but it only has one flaw, being taken off. Raven's other powers consist of: being able to turn into a ghost, sense ghosts, chaos powers, demon huntress, flight (through her hidden angel wings), telekinesis, telepathy, can sense the Chaos Emeralds, and can sense Shadow's arua. Raven, now being controlled by Eggman, goes and attacks Sonic and the others, but tells Knuckles to help her, by saying to take the headband off. After Knuckles takes the headband off, Raven explains to them who she is and where she came from, saying that she'll travel alone if she has too. Knuckles, taking an instant liking to the pretty blue wolf, says she can come with him so she won't be lonely. Raven agrees and says bye to the others. Once Shadow was reawakened, Raven felt it, and instantly wanted to go to where he was. Knuckles, not knowing what was going on, decided to help her on her journey. When Shadow and Sonic were fighting against each other, Raven was hiding in the shadows, telling Knuckles not to move or make any sounds, for if they were discovered, Raven would have to run because she cannot be seen by the police. After Shadow 'dies', Raven became so devestated, that she didn't do anything, until Knuckles brought her to Chris and the others, saying she's sad, upset, and needs people with her. Chris, Sonic, and the others help her get better, even though she still cries at night when she's alone in her room. Relationships: Maria Robotnik: Raven grew up with Maria, taking care of her and acting like a sister to her. When Maria died, Raven was devastated and thought it was only a dream. Dr. Gerald Robotnik: Raven's creator. She doesn't remember much of him because she spent most her time with Maria Knuckles the Echidna: Raven journeys with Knuckles after Eggman changed her to be part robot-like. Knuckles has feelings for her, but understands Raven's feelings for Shadow and accepts Raven as a sister figure. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream: Raven meets these three with Amy says that Raven should come back with them to Chris to be properly looked after. Dr. Eggman: Raven doesn't really like him, but can kinda tolerate him when she needs to find Shadow Rouge the Bat: Raven and Rouge don't get along, probaly because after Raven and Shadow are reunited, they become inseperable. Rouge thinks that turning Raven into G.U.N. will help with figuring out her past Shadow the Hedgehog: Raven and Shadow were created at the same time, but Raven was finished a few hours before Shadow. Since the two of them both became friends with Maria, they got to know each other. After Maria's death, Shadow got worried when Raven continuesly punched the wall, causing her hands to bleed. Shadow loses Raven after they get to Earth, but is surprised to see her when he transport himself, Chris, and Rouge to the ARK Chris Thorndyke: Raven only meet him a couple times, but cares for him, and like Shadow, recognizes Maria through him. She also protects him when he's in trouble